


the road ahead

by theoriginalzinc



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Character Death, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalzinc/pseuds/theoriginalzinc
Summary: Sylvain finds Felix after the events of Blue Lions Chapter 17.**Blue Lions Spoilers!**





	the road ahead

Felix wasn’t hard to find. When Sylvain didn’t find him in the training grounds after breakfast, he knew he’d be in his room. The dorm looked just about the same as it had 5 years ago. Sylvain flashed back to the last time he saw Felix in there, the morning of the siege on Garreg Mach. He’d been in a flurry, readying himself for the coming battle. Now, he was still, looking distantly out the window.

He glanced back briefly, barely acknowledging Sylvain’s presence as he entered the room, closing the door behind him. His gaze returned to the window, staring out into the misty morning.

“Why must my family be made up of such idiots?”

Felix’s posture was stiff, lacking his usual looseness. His shoulders were hunched, arms crossed over his chest. Sylvain didn’t say anything. He knew well enough not to.

“Throwing away their lives for that fool. What were they thinking?” He turned around, leaning back to rest his weight against the dresser. His face was dark, eyes narrowed into a deep scowl. “I always knew my father was a foolish man, but I truly did not understand the depths of his stupidity until now.” He shook his head, laughing humorlessly.

“Although, to him, I’m sure it was a noble death. One befitting of a knight. Giving his life to protect the prince—what more could the Shield of Faerghus hope for?” he spat. “I’ve always hated that title. I’d much rather be a sword than a shield.”

Sylvain chuckled. “Of course you would.”

“Thankfully, that idiot prince has nothing to worry about. He’s already found himself a new shield,” Felix hissed. “He truly has no shortage of loyal followers.”

It was true. Since he’d rejoined their ranks, Dedue had scarcely left Dimitri’s side. As for the rest of them, things remained tense. It had been 5 days since the Battle of Gronder Field, but they’d only just arrived back at the monastery the night before. Their army had been victorious, but it was hard to feel happy about it. The future remained uncertain. Even with Dimitri seemingly back to his senses, no one knew what their next move would be.

“That boar had better make it all worth it. That’s twice now his life was spared in exchange for the life of my family.” Felix’s scowl grew darker. “If we do not win this war, he will face my blade. If he does not survive to see the throne, I shall bring him back just to cut him down myself.” He sighed, turning away. “Although, what right do I have to say that? Dimitri was more like a son to my father than I was.”

Sylvain frowned. “Felix…”

Sylvain knew Felix’s relationship with his father was complicated. He rarely spoke of it outside of expressing his distaste for the man. Sylvain could relate on some level. He and his own father had never been on great terms. Since his birth, he’d been burdened with his family’s future. His father’s obsession with Sylvain’s crest caused a rift between him and his older brother that ultimately resulted in his brother’s death. Sylvain could never forgive either of them for that.

They’d held a small ceremony for Rodrigue the morning after his death. Gilbert said a few words and Mercedes led them in prayer. Ingrid fashioned a makeshift gravestone and Annette placed some wildflowers she’d found on it. Dimitri managed to attend, looking worse for the wear, although the expression on his face had changed. He looked human again. When Felix spotted him in the crowd, he grimaced and turned away, willfully ignoring Dimitri’s presence. He stood stoically at the front as Gilbert spoke, and when offered the chance to give a eulogy of his own, he declined. It was a nice ceremony, all things considered.

The scene reminded Sylvain eerily of Glenn’s funeral, despite the vast contrast in scenery. Then, like now, Felix didn’t shed a tear. His face was still, smooth, expressionless. Like a mask. Sylvain could guess what that mask was hiding—anger, disgust, sadness, regret.

Felix had never said as much to him, but Sylvain knew him well enough to tell that there was always a part hidden away that wanted to reconcile with his father. But Felix was stubborn, and the words Rodrigue had said to him following Glenn’s death had cut deeply. Sylvain couldn’t blame him for that.

Sylvain had been so envious of Felix and Glenn. They were close in a way he could never understand. His brother had always been a source of fear and hatred. Felix had admired his brother, and Glenn had cared for him. When the news broke of what happened in Duscur, Felix cried. The sight was burned into Sylvain’s memory. It was the first and only time he’d ever seen Felix shed tears for anyone.

When he saw him next, he was the angriest Sylvain had ever seen him. “‘He died like a true knight,’” Felix said. “That’s what he told me. My brother’s death was worth it in the end, because the prince survived. He fulfilled his duty.”

The words echoed in Sylvain’s mind years later, as they laid Rodrigue to rest. At the time, he didn’t really get it. The idea of knighthood and chivalry were so vague to him then. He’d been more concerned with his brother’s banishment and his father’s growing pressure to secure himself a suitable wife and future. Now, though, he understood Felix’s displeasure. There really were no noble deaths.

After the ceremony concluded, Felix stalked back to camp and disappeared into his tent until it was time to pack up. Sylvain let him be.

“Felix, that’s not true,” Sylvain said. Felix’s eyes flickered up to him. Sylvain winched a little at the choleric stare.

“Yes, it is,” Felix snapped. “Everything he did was for the prince. He was willing to do anything for him, make any sacrifice. He spent all his time here at the monastery doting after him. Such a caring father.”

Sylvain sighed. It was hard to see Felix like this. He reached out, placing a hand on Felix’s shoulder. Felix flinched, but he didn’t push Sylvain away.

“Felix,” Sylvain tried again. “Dimitri was important to your father, that’s true, but… he cared for you, too. He was so proud of you. You know that.”

The rage faded from Felix’s face, and he bent forward, looking off into the corner of the room.

“I should have known something like this would come to pass when he surrendered our territory to my uncle.” Felix’s voice was softer now. “In the end, he really was preparing for the worst. Now he will never return home, not even as a corpse. He will stay forever on the soil of Gronder, to be trampled upon for years to come. And yet, his noble sacrifice will be heralded for years to come. Yet another shadow to follow my every step.”

It was silent in the room for a few moments. Sylvain could do nothing but watch Felix as he worked his way through his grief. He wished he could do more. He felt so helpless, just like he had nine years ago. All he could do was watch.

Slowly, Felix straightened up, arms dropping to his sides. Sylvain pulled his hand back.

“How am I even to return home now? I will inherit our territory, but…” Felix turned back toward the window, taking in a shaky breath. “How will I face Mother?”

Sylvain’s heart broke. Felix had always been close with his mother, despite the rift between him and his father. They were much alike, both reserved in sharing their emotions and fiercely protective of their loved ones. There was no doubt that Rodrigue’s death would be difficult for Felix’s mother, strong as she was.

“When I left to meet everyone here at the monastery, I promised her I would return home after we’d brought an end to this war,” he said, swallowing. “I told her that I would come home, and the three of us would have dinner together, as a family. I know she’s always wanted that. I can count the number of times we’ve sat together as a family in the last nine years on one hand.”

Sylvain stepped forward and grasped Felix’s shoulder, turning him around and pulling him close. Felix gasped, but let himself fall into the embrace. “Listen,” Sylvain murmured, still holding him, “we’re going to make it through this war, and we’re going to make sure Dimitri makes it to the throne. After that, we’ll return home.” Sylvain released him, but kept Felix close, looking into his eyes. “I know I can’t do much, but I can be there with you, if you want. I told you that I would always be by your side.”

“Thank you, Sylvain,” Felix breathed. He closed his eyes, taking in a slow, deep breath.

Sylvain smiled softly. “We’ve still got a long road ahead of us, but I know there’s an end to it.”

“Yes, there is,” Felix agreed, opening his eyes. “I won’t let this war take me. Or you. Or that damned prince.”

Sylvain chuckled. “You’ve got quite a few people to protect,” he said. “Not to worry, though, you’ve got plenty of help.”

Then, for the first time since the battle at Gronder, Felix smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Been a fan of the series, but this is my first fic for it! Three Houses is just so good and I would protect every one of these children with my life ;_; 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed + please let me know what you thought!
> 
> (I've still got a couple chapters left of this route so no spoilers pls!)


End file.
